


Wretch

by skarbitek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, Anakin is young, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Minor Injuries, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Anakin Skywalker, anakin hurt, kind of between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarbitek/pseuds/skarbitek
Summary: Anakin is injured during a fight with a bully and hides it from Obi-Wan thinking he would disappoint him. He just wants to become a Jedi and he hates thinking he is a burden.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Wretch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first fanfic in years! I have recently been re-watching Star Wars again and I realised why I always loved the story of Anakin and Obi-Wan. Their connection is so interesting but the most precious parts of his training are not included in the movies (big sad).  
> I am a sucker for stories with little Anakin dealing with his emotions, or getting hurt whilst Obi-Wan worries for him and cares for him. Kind of like a father figure (PS. I actually have father issues and their story plays right into my feelings OK)
> 
> Title inspo is a song ''Wretch'' by Autoheart, I recommend listening whilst reading!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

It has only been days since Anakin began his Jedi Training at the Temple. He quickly learned the days were long and the nights cold and the pain in his heart for his mother, for Qui-Gon and for the life he imagined for himself was stronger every day.

Obi-Wan was a smart and patient teacher but Anakin felt little connection to him. He felt jealous that his master was trained by Qui-Gon Jinn who showed Anakin such care and he tried to imagine Obi-Wan being the same but couldn’t help feeling like a burden to the young Jedi Knight. Barely a Knight and already a Master with responsibility to teach a different kind of padawan. _An outsider._

Anakin tried not to think negatively about himself, he was excelling at his classes so far and learning faster than other children. He could still be a Jedi. He longed for lessons with children his own age - since starting late he had to endure a lot of the theory lessons amongs younglings, some of them barely able to make sentences. It was a hard environment to make friends. 

The older kids didn’t enjoy spending time with Anakin either. Whether it was because of his strange case or extraordinary abilities he couldn’t tell. Lessons about using the Force were the only ones he had with them because even without the extra training he was already on par if not better than most of them. 

‘’Focus your thoughts, don't let them drift!’’ Conbrad Nichbroa exclaimed walking around the room. Padawans were circling the room, helmets shielding their eyes to make sure they couldn't see and be at an advantage. Balls were flying around the room and padawans were to avoid them with their makeshift lightsabers. Though too early in their training for a real lightsaber inside the Temple, they were given long sticks made of special synthetic material, similar in weight and feel to a real lightsaber. 

‘’Well done, well done my young ones’’ Master Conbrad said finally. Anakin took off his helmet and looked around lazily. 

‘’It is enough training for today. Go to your living quarters and rest’’ Master said again bowing slightly and leaving the room.

Boys and girls piled out after him, their makeshift lightsabers left on the side table by the door. Anakin stayed behind looking out the window overlooking Coruscant. The view from the training room was magnificent and the lights in the evening light seemed to shine the brightest. 

‘’So you think you're the chosen one?’’ Anakin turned to see a boy about his age. He looked human with pale skin and dark hair. 

‘’Oh er..’’Anakin stumbled over his words. It was the first time one of the older children spoke to him voluntarily. 

‘’Are you as stupid as they say you are?’’ the boy snickered, taking a step closer to Anakin.  
Only then did he notice there were two other boys behind his oppressor, different species but he could tell all of them had the same smirk on their faces. 

‘’I’m not stupid’’ Anakin heard himself say. 

‘’Did you hear that Durgh, the slave, has spoken’’ all three of them laughed, their voices echoing in the empty room.

‘’I feel bad for him, really. His master isn’t even a real Knight yet, I heard he hasn't even finished his training’’ the boy continued.

‘’Yeah and his Master was a bit of a whack head I heard. Always disobeying the Council..’’ another one began.

‘’Shut up!’’ Anakin said loudly. Both of the boys stopped snickering, their expressions turning to him.

‘’Or what slave, don't you know your place?’’ the boys started laughing again. 

Anakin gathered his strength fueled by the anger of their words and pushed his hands forwards focusing his force. The boys were pushed backwards, their laughter breaking into small screams. Immediately Anakin felt weak and fell to one knee trying to regain composure. 

‘’You will regret this’’ said the leader of the bullies getting up. His friends got to their feet swiftly picking up one of the sabers laying on the floor. 

‘’These might not be the real thing, but they can still do some damage’’ he said and before Anakin could react the boy hit him in the side. Anakin hissed landing on the floor. 

‘’Come on guys, he isn't worth it’’ the oppressor said flatly looking down at him. He only managed to take a few steps.

‘’I will ALWAYS be better than you’’ Anakin said sitting up and grabbing his own makeshift lightsaber. He swung, hitting the other boy on the leg and jumping up. His bully reacted quickly blocking the next blow and hitting Anakin on the side again, causing him to sway. He tried attacking again but he wasn't used to using a saber yet and quickly found himself falling. The bully hit him a few more times, always making sure to hit the same tender spot on the side of his little torso. He was also much bigger and stronger than Anakin’s frail and untrained body. 

‘’See I told you it can do some damage’’ he hissed throwing away his weapon and walking out of the room. His friends surely followed, first glancing at Anakin lying on the floor.  
Unmoving. 

It seemed like forever had passed before Anakin decided he needed to get up. The side of his torso hurt him immensely and he had to clench his teeth to get to the sitting position. He eventually managed to stand and when he realised walking wasn't as hard as he thought he sighed with relief. Taking small breaths he started moving towards the living quarters he occupied with his master. 

_There is no need to worry Obi-Wan._ He thought.  
_I did break the rules._

He was sure his bruised side would heal within days. The only thing he had to worry about was the pain, but he was used to injuries. Watto had a tendency to smack him across the head or push him into objects at the shop if his anger got a bit out of hand.  
The journey to the living quarters took a lot longer than he anticipated however. The pain was bearable but inability to take deep breaths slowed his pace. By the time he got in, Obi-Wan was already sitting at the table.

‘’There you are Anakin, I was beginning to worry’’ his master said looking at him.  
‘’Sorry Master, I got lost’’ the boy answered sitting at the dinner table. The table was set with many different dishes. Fruits, vegetables, meats of some kind, even sugared cakes. He didn't think he could eat, the pain bringing a wave of nausea. 

‘’You got lost AGAIN? It is the third time this week Anakin. Should I start picking you up from classes AS WELL as walking you?’’ Obi- Wan managed a smile. 

‘’No Master, I will learn the way’’ Anakin said solemnly. ‘’I will go get some rest’’ he added getting up from the table and walking to his room slowly after Obi-Wan nodded in approval. 

He knew better than to fall asleep before examining his wound but tiredness overtook him and he soon fell asleep, lying on his back, his breath uneven, the touch of his mother's hands in his dreams. 

Anakin awoke to excruciating pain. He opened his eyes, and sat up, the room spinning and his chest throbbing. Slowly getting to the refresher he vomited twice and sat down on the floor. This was not good. He imagined explaining the situation to Qui-Gon Jinn. The Knight taking his hand and his affectionate smile. _Trust me Ani._ He would have said. 

He then imagined telling Obi-Wan what had happened to him. He couldn't bear the look that his young master gave him every time. The look of sadness, disappointment. He wasn't sure which one was it but he would NOT be disappointing his Master any time soon. 

‘’Anakin, it's time for the morning meditation!’’ Obi-Wan’s voice shouted through the door. 

‘’Be right there Master!’’ Anakin choked out getting up to lean on the sink. He peeled up his shirt to reveal a huge purple bruise on his side. It was very swollen as he touched it. Slowly making sure to give himself a little rinse he got dressed in fresh Padawan robes and went outside to meet his teacher. 

‘’Focus your mind Anakin, I can sense your unease’’ said Obi-Wan as they sat on the floor. Obi-Wan's eyes were closed so he couldn't see the position his padawan was in.  
Anakin leaned heavily on the uninjured side of his body, trying to even his breaths. His master had taken his breaths as the sign of uneasiness. Thankfully their mental link wasn't strong enough yet for the master to feel his pain.

‘’Right, get some breakfast Anakin, we have lightsaber training next.’’

Lightsaber training was definitely Anakin’s favourite lesson. He usually beamed with excitement at the idea he could use a real lightsaber with his master. This time however his body felt heavy as he followed his Master to the training room. 

He tried his best to keep up with positions that Obi-Wan was presenting to him but never managed to get it just right. He imagined his mother rooting for him during his races on Tatooine and kept straight despite the pain. 

‘’When you center your energy it will be harder to sweep you off your feet’’ Obi-Wan explained.  
‘’Ye..yes..M..Master’’ Anakin got out looking up at Obi-Wan amids the spinning room.

‘’Anakin, you look awfully pale. Are you okay?’’ Obi -Wan said. The pain got to the point of being unbearable and Anakin could not take a breath. Obi-Wan kneeled in front of his padawan looking him in the eyes. The boy couldn't hide his jagged breath anymore. 

‘’I’m..ss..ssorry...M..m..m…..aaaster’’ Anakin choked out swaying on his feet. Steadying him with one hand, Obi-Wan peeled up the young boys shirt to reveal his bruised chest.  
‘’By the Force!’’ he exclaimed. At the same time Anakin’s legs buckled under him and he fell into his master.  
‘’It will be okay, my young one’’ said Obi-Wan scooping the boy up into his arms and hurrying out to the Healing Temple. To Anaking everything was a blur. He could hear his master whispering, he felt his heartbeat. He thought about his mother. He imagined himself pod-racing, the world spinning around him, his focus straight ahead. He thought of Qui-Gon Jinn smiling at him when he spoke of the Jedi. 

By the time Anakin came to his senses he was laying on a bed of sorts. It was cold in the room and his chest was bandaged.  
A droid with an apron rolled over to him touching his forehead. 

‘’Broken ribs and bruised lung, no fever’’ he said automatically moving away to the adjoining room. Anakin looked around feeling anxiety rise in him. Was he alone in that room? What would they do to him? He didn’t have to wonder long. Obi-Wan entered shortly after. 

‘’How are you feeling Anakin?’’ he asked softly.

‘’Better Master, I think we can go from here now, there is no need for me to be here really...’’he began sitting up. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder pushing him gently back down.

‘’You need to rest. Seems like your body took quite a blow. Care to explain what happened?’’ Obi-Wan's face was stern but friendly and Anakin felt guilty for not coming to his master in the first place.

‘’I had a fight with a couple of students’’ Anakin said looking down. After a minute of silence he looked up to see Obi-Wan looking at him, waiting.

‘’They...they said some things Master. Things about me. About you’’ he continued, unable to look at his Master’s face. 

‘’Did you attack first?’’ Obi - Wan asked simply.

‘’I ...I did Master but please, I will do better, I promise it won…’’

‘’Anakin’’ Obi-Wan’s voice didn't seem angry but was stern which made the boy look up at him.  
’’Whatever they said, you cannot let your anger drive you. Remember we take our strength from elsewhere. You need to learn how to control it.’’

‘’Yes Master, I understand’’ Anakin said. 

‘’Good. We will speak of this no further. Do not let them get in your head. There is one more medicine for you to take and we are going back for some dinner. It is bed rest for you’’ Obi-Wan said, turning to leave.

‘’Master?’’ Anakin asked softly. ‘’I will not disappoint you again.’’ 

Obi-Wan smiled at that, leaving the room and thinking about the future. Would he be able to tame this little boy with immense power? Would he be able to lead him on the right path? Would he succeed or fail, disappointing his own Master? 

_This he could not know until MUCH later._


End file.
